iDate a Gay Boy
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: There were many things Carly expected from her brother Spencer. One thing that Carly truly didn't expect from her brother was to find him in his bed


Title: iDate a Gay Boy  
Author: Arya Mory  
Pairing: Spencer/Griffin (iCarly)  
Rating: General  
Summary: There were many things Carly expected from her brother Spencer. One thing that Carly truly didn't expect from her brother was to find him in his bedroom with another man, and definitely not her ex boyfriend, Griffin.  
Warnings: Mentions of sex, No swear words  
Author Notes: This was written very lazily after watching iDate a Bad Boy. I think it's weird and random, but yeah. It's been approved by my friend, so that's all that really matters.  
Dedication: This goes to Keni and her sanity for putting up with my insanity. Thanks girl, even if you do like this, I still love you.

* * *

There were many things that Carly expected from her brother Spencer. When things made no sense and Spencer was being whacky, Carly didn't mind it. If her brother acted stupid, Carly just smiled and laughed as he did whatever scheme he was planning, and Carly knew that she could always look up to her brother to be there for her when she was down. One thing that Carly truly didn't expect from her brother was to find him in his bedroom with another man, and definitely not her ex boyfriend, Griffin.

"Spencer!" Carly shouted in a shocked voice as she stared at the two men, her eyes wide in shock. "What are you doing!?" Spencer dragged the covers up to his chin and looked at his sister, swallowing as he tried to think of something to explain why he was in bed, half naked with Griffin.

"I'm uh…we were discussing sculpture projects and we didn't realize how late it was until we were both almost passed out. I just invited him to stay the night." Carly folded her arms across her chest and stared at Spencer with a frown on her face. "Carly, we'll talk about this later."

Carly frowned again. "Don't do this to me Spencer. Tell me the truth." Spencer bit his lip and Griffin quietly reached for his shirt.

"I should probably go," he mumbled as he slipped the shirt onto his body. Carly held up her hand and frowned as Griffin began to get out of the bed.

"Don't even think about leaving," Carly said as she shook her head. "You two are going to tell me exactly what's going on. I just walked in on you two lying in bed together. Tell me what's going on."

Griffin looked at Spencer who was quickly thinking of a plot to tell Carly that she would actually believe. "Spence," Griffin said in a quiet voice. "We should just tell her. She'll find out sooner or later."

"I'll find out what sooner or later?" Carly said impatiently as she tapped her foot, staring at them.

Spencer bit his lip and looked at Griffin before sighing and resting his hand on top of the boy's. "We're uh…we're dating."

"What!?" Carly shouted as her arms flew out at them in dangerous sweeps. "You're kidding me right?"

Sighing, Griffin looked at Spencer. "I really should go," he mumbled as he pulled his hand out from underneath Spencer's. "This isn't a discussion I should be involved in."

"You're not leaving Griffin," Carly said as she shook her head. "Your Peewee Babies are just going to have to wait, because I want to know what the heck you're talking about."

"Just let him go Carls," Spencer said as he sighed. "This is something I have to talk to you about, and having Griffin here is just going to make it worse. I know this is a difficult thing for you to understand, especially since you two used to be dating, but Griffin and I are dating, and you and I need to talk about it."

Carly sighed before looking at Spencer. "Can you just talk to me, the both of you? I want to understand this, and if I only hear the story from you Spencer, I'm not going to be able to understand the whole picture. I mean, I knew you were gay Spence, but why Griffin?"

"I don't really know," Spencer replied as he shrugged. "I guess it all started when we were adding character to my sculptures. He just caught my eye, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he acted, and just the overall essence of him just dragged me in. That's why I tried to keep you away from Griffin. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a bad boy. I just wanted him for myself."

The frown on Carly's face notified Spencer that his sister was disappointed in him, but she said nothing as she waited for him to continue on with his story. "I guess it just when you were making fun of Griffin for his collection that I realized I had to do something about it, and I consoled him when you two broke up. I don't know how it happened exactly. One second we were talking about you, and the next, we were making out on the couch exactly where you had been the day that I caught you two."

Griffin gently reached over and took Spencer's hand in his own. "I had wanted him too, and I swear Carly, I wasn't using you to get to your brother. I just realized that I liked him more than I liked you once I heard you making fun of me."

"I never thought that you were using me," Carly said as she sighed lightly. "But now you've brought that thought to mind, and I don't like thinking about it. I guess I don't really care that you two are dating, and if anything, I'm happy for Spencer finding someone who will actually be nice to him." Quietly, she walked over to the bed and set a gentle hand on Griffin's shoulder. "I know you'll be nice to my brother and show him the love and respect he deserves." She turned to Spencer and sighed lightly. "And I know you'll be crazy enough to keep up with Griffin's insanity level, but you'll also be kind and caring to him, which is exactly what he needs."

Carly stepped back from the two of them and sighed. "I don't really understand this relationship between the two of you, but I accept it, just as long as you do not have sex while I'm home. I don't need to be grossed out to be in my own house."

"We'd never do that Carls," Spencer said as he smiled lightly. "Trust me; it's not happening for a while." Griffin nodded in agreement, and Carly smiled, heading towards the door. She stopped at the doorframe and turned around, looking at the two of them.

"Oh, one more thing before I leave," she said as her eyes glanced over Griffin. "Griffin's underage," she said quietly. "So this relationship is kind of illegal."

The motorcyclist leaned back against the bed frame as he looked at Carly. "No it's not," he told her. "I'm sixteen, so as long as what Spencer and I do is consensual, we're okay." Spencer's arm gently snaked around Griffin's waist and he dragged him closer to him.

"Alright," Carly said softly as a gentle smile appeared on her lips. "You two have my blessing, but keep it in your pants when I'm home. I do not want to hear that, ever."

The guys exchanged silent looks before nodding. "We won't do that," Spencer said as he shook his head. "You know I'd never let my little sister hear anything like that. That's just disturbing."

"Says the one who was considering it just moments ago," Griffin whispered into Spencer's ear just loudly enough so that the man could hear it without having to subject Carly to the mind-provoking thought. Spencer's cheeks flushed a light pink and he bit his lip.

"You can leave now Carly," he told his sister quietly, not daring to look up at her in case any part of Griffin's statement was showing in his face. Carly looked at Spencer with a confused look before shrugging and leaving. Her brother would tell her what was on his mind if he wanted to. She wasn't about to pressure him and make her family look like a fool in front of her brother's new boyfriend. A small shudder ran through her body as she made her way up the stairs. Spencer was dating her ex, and that sounded extremely weird to her. Nevertheless, she'd deal with it. She always had, and she always would. After all, isn't that what family's for?

A floor beneath her, she could hear Spencer's soft declaration of love to Griffin and she imagined that her brother was pulling the boy into a quiet kiss. The mere thought made her smile at the stuffed animal she had just picked up. Her brother was a sweetheart, and she was extremely glad for him to find someone that he could fall in love with. Spencer deserved the best, and Carly was happy that Griffin had made himself a part of their family, even if it wasn't with her.

It didn't matter to Carly though. She still thought that his Peewee Babies collection was freaky as all heck.


End file.
